Conventionally, limitations are imposed on storing a variety of factor variables affecting the membrane fouling of a seawater desalination system owing to the lack of experience in long-term operation of a seawater desalination system. Moreover, how each of the selected factor variables affects the membrane fouling of the seawater desalination system, and what exactly is affected, has not been represented using an objective indicator. Thus, the factor variables affecting the membrane fouling of the seawater desalination system are limited, and not collectively considered.
Also, factors affecting the differential pressure rise of the membrane and operating variables for differential pressure management have been limited only to water-quality factors. Furthermore, the extent of fouling of the membrane due to membrane maintenance, particularly membrane cleaning and replacement, has not been taken into consideration.